Aquello que me diste
by Adrea-Black
Summary: ¡¡TERMINADO! - Lily yo...yo...- James no sabía que decir- Lily, no sé...- - sssshhhh- Lily le puso un dedo en los labios- No digas nada. Todo está bien- una sonrisa triste se dibujó en su cara.
1. algún recuerdo

_Inmensas tempestades, tu mano y la mía._

_Tienes algo...no sé qué es._

_Hay tanto de melódico en tu fantasía..._

_un toque de misterio, mi límite_

James Potter estaba sentado en la sala común mirando fijamente a un punto. No quedaba casi nadie en la habitación: dos niños de primero jugaban al ajedrez mágico en una esquina; sus tres amigos se reían en un sofá, justo a su lado; él, en otro sofá, dejaba volar su imaginación; y por último una pelirroja leía un libro tumbada en el suelo, cerca de la chimenea. James la miraba fijamente , conocía a aquella chica, ¡vaya que si la conocía! Se había pasado todo el curso mirándola, buscando excusas para hablar con ella, para acercarse...nunca en su vida había ido tanto a la biblioteca... Realmente siempre se habían odiado, cada vez que se cruzaban por los pasillos uno de los dos acababa mal parado, pero este año era distinto... muchas veces se había sorprendido en clase mirando su roja melena, queriendo apartarla para poder besar su cuello, sus hombros...y seguir esa cadena que llevaba y que se perdía por sus pechos y quien sabe si llegaba hasta su ombligo...¡le estaba volviendo loco!

Lily se levantó y se apoyó en un sillón que seguía estando cerca del fuego sin apartar la vista de su libro. De pronto sintió una fija mirada sobre ella. Levantó la vista y sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los castaños de James. No era la primera vez que la miraba. La chica se sonrojó y sonrió sutilmente al merodeador

_Conservo algún recuerdo que no debería, _

_lo sé, ¿qué puedo hacer?_

_A todos nos ocurre: la monotonía_

_nos gana la batalla alguna vez_

_alguna vez, alguna vez, alguna vez..._

- Vamos Prongs, ya es tarde- dijo Sirius devolviendo a James a la realidad

- ¿eh?...¡ah! sí vámonos- Apartó la vista de la pelirroja y siguió a sus amigos hacia el cuarto.

Era ya la una de la madrugada, así que al llegar a la habitación se acostaron directamente. Al poco rato, en tres de las cuatro camas ocupadas dormían placidamente tres jóvenes. En la cuarta cama, un chico de pelo negro azabache daba vueltas pensando en cierta chica de ojos verdes.

"Lily, Lily, Lily...no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza..., tus ojos; tu pelo; tu espalda que me hace perder el sentido cada vez que me imagino siguiéndola hasta su fin...¡me estás volviendo loco!"

Su mente empezó a viajar en el tiempo, deteniéndose a cada momento porque un recuerdo de su pelirroja le venía a la cabeza: la primera vez que la vio, que la oyó, que le habló, que le sonrió, que le gritó....una vez más se sorprendió a si mismo al pensar en la cantidad de recuerdos que inconscientemente guardaba de ella, prácticamente tenía tantos como momentos habían compartido, y mirarla ya se había convertido en parte de su rutina.

_Por eso vida mía, por el día a día,_

_por enseñarme a ver el cielo más azul, _

_por ser mi compañera y darme tu energía;_

_no cabe en una vida mi gratitud..._

Seguía dando vueltas en su cama. Miró el reloj que descansaba sobre su mesa de noche...las 2:00. volvió a pensar en Lily... ¿aun estaría en la sala común? En un impulso se puso la ropa que acababa de quitarse y bajó a ver si seguía allí. No sabía bien por qué lo hacía, pero estaba seguro de que tenía que hacerlo. Llegó a la sala común y... AUN ESTABA ALLÍ, sola, dormida con su libro sobre las piernas. James se acercó y cogió el libro

- como agua para chocolate- leyó

Miró a la pelirroja, seguía dormida, de pronto sintió la necesidad de tocarla. Se acercó lentamente a ella y le acarició con suavidad el rostro. Ella se movió. James la miraba. Era tan bonita. Alargó su mano y le retiró el pelo de la cara. Parecía un ángel. Lily abrió los ojos, vio a James delante y automáticamente los volvió a cerrar

- Dios mío...no quiero despertarme nunca- dijo con una voz casi inaudible y con los ojos aun cerrados como si quisiera evitar el acabar de un bonito sueño. James sonrió ante el comentario. Lily volvió a abrir los ojos para comprobar que el capitán de Gryffindor seguía allí... seguía... los volvió a cerrar

James sintió en eso momento que necesitaba besarla, le acarició la cara y ella abrió temerosamente los ojos... estaban tan cerca...

- James- susurró

- sssshhhhh- dijo rozando sus labios

ya no podían más... se besaron. Fue un beso dulce y tierno que poco a poco fueron profundizando para explorar la boca ajena y que fue adquiriendo lentamente un significado. Ese beso era la forma de decir todas las cosas que nunca se habían atrevido a decirse. Para Lily fue su forma de demostrar al chico que no le odiaba, si no todo lo contrario, que lo amaba con locura, que era el único capaz de desestabilizar toda su organizada vida, fue la forma de vencer sus miedos y dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos hasta el sitio en el que quería estar. Para James fue la mejor forma de agradecer a Lily el haberle hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo, haberle dado fuerzas con su sonrisa cuando nadie más lo hacía, haberle hecho reír con su risa, todos esos días que habían sido buenos simplemente por haberlos compartido con ella, por hacerle sentir que todo iba bien aunque nada lo fuera...

el beso se iba calmando poco a poco, los dos gryffindors por fin se separaron. Se miraron a los ojos y en las mejillas de ambos apareció una nueva tonalidad más roja de lo habitual.

- Lily yo...yo...- James no sabía que decir- Lily, no sé...

- sssshhhh- Lily le puso un dedo en los labios- No digas nada. Todo está bien- una sonrisa triste se dibujó en su cara

- gracias- fue lo único que James alcanzó a decirle antes de que la chica desapareciera por la escalera de los dormitorios.

_por aguantar mis malos ratos y manías, _

_por conservar secretos en ningún baúl._

_Quiero ser por una vez, _

_Capaz de ganar y de perder_

Durante los siguientes días los chicos se evitaban mutuamente. James estaba de muy mal humor y lo pagaba con sus amigos que no entendían qué era lo que le pasaba, pues el merodeador no les había contado nada, y Lily tampoco debía habérselo contado a nadie porque el rumor no se había extendido, y eso, tratándose de Hogwarts y de un merodeador , era bastante raro.

Habían pasado ya cinco día y James y Lily habían conseguido evitarse lo máximo posible. No obstante, cada vez que se encontraban, en clase, en el gran comedor...las miradas se cruzaban y la tensión se notaba en metros a la redonda.

Era viernes por la tarde y Gryffindor tenía doble clase de pociones con Hufflepuff . Lily se había sentado con Amos Diggory y ambos preparaban animadamente una poción. Dos mesas por detrás James fruncía el ceño mientras los observaba... "¿qué le pasaba a Lily? ¿por qué no le había contado ya a media escuela que la había besado? ¡todas lo hacían! Aunque Lily no era como todas, a ella nunca le había importado que el fuera James Potter heredero de Godric Gryffindor, si había tenido que chillarle lo había hecho; o quizás era porque ese beso no había significado absolutamente nada para ella..."

El timbre sonó y la clase se terminó. James salió disparado pasando por delante de la pelirroja y empujándole.

- ¡pero ¿qué le pasa ahora a éste?!- preguntó al aire. Miró a Sirius pero éste solo se encogió de hombros.

Lily salió detrás de James

- ¡Potter!- le gritó mientras corría para alcanzarlo.

- déjame- el chico tenía la mirada fría.

Lily corrió más y se puso delante suyo dedicándole una dura mirada a modo de reprimenda- ¿se puede saber qué coño te pasa a ti?

-no me pasa nada- la apartó y siguió caminando. Pero la chica no se dio por vencida y se volvió a poner delante cortándole el paso, él intentó apartarla de nuevo.

- ¡James no pienso quitarme!- gritó.

Mucha gente los miraba... ¿Potter huyendo de Evans?... algo no estaba bien ahí. Lily vio que la gente empezaba a rodearles así que cogió a James por la muñeca y lo arrastró hasta una clase vacía

- mira James ¡ya estoy harta! No se que es lo que te pasa. No se por donde pillarte. Llevas una semana inaguantable. Tus amigos están preocupados. Eres borde con Sirius, indiferente con Remus, desagradable conmigo...cada palabra que me has dicho esta última semana era con un tono de reproche y de enfado, como si fuera yo la culpable de tus desgracias- Lily iba subiendo el tono- ¡oh! ¡por dios! Cada vez que me has dirigido la palabra me entraban ganas de pegarte una bofetada... mira, dos no hacen nada si uno no quiere, pero si te sientes mejor liberándote de culpas bien ¡LIBÉRATE! Pero no me la eches a mi- hubo un breve silenció- Mira Potter- Lily habló con la voz quebrada- no te voy a negar que para mí fue algo muy especial lo que pasó el domingo, y tampoco que te voy a negar que siento algo muy fuerte por ti- se calló- James – dijo mirándolo con dulzura y suavizando su voz- yo no te pido que me des nada. Para mi ese beso significó mucho, y aunque sospecho que para ti también no te voy a pedir que lo grites a los cuatro vientos, ni siquiera te pido que lo admitas. Pero tampoco voy a permitir que me trates mal para negar algo que tú y yo sabemos que pasó y que pasa. James vuelve a ser tú, a vivir tu vida como lo hacías hasta antes de ese beso. Y si para estar bien has de ignorarme, ¡hazlo!. Me dolerá, pero no quiero que me amenaces... –el chico iba a protestar- aunque inconscientemente con la mirada y el tono de voz para que no diga nada y no cuente lo que pasó. Tranquilo James, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Tu mundo no se va a derrumbar por mi culpa. Sigue con tu vida, pero por favor deja que yo siga también con la mía. Escucha – dos lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos verdes- yo te quiero, pero no te pido que tu lo hagas – sin quererlo Lily había derramado ya muchas lágrimas, y seguía haciéndolo- igual suena un poco egocéntrico todo lo que te he dicho, igual no estás así por el beso, pero...

James negó con la cabeza- no Lily, sí es por eso- la cortó

- bien- se miraron a los ojos, ambos expresaban tristeza a pesar de las sonrisas que llevaban en sus bocas- Adiós James- dijo secándose las lágrimas y saliendo del aula

James se quedó solo – de puta madre chaval!- se reprochó a si mismo- acabas de perder lo mejor que has ganado en tu vida...a la chica que quieres...y que te quiere.

_Perdona si me ves perder la compostura._

_En serio te agradezco que hayas sido mía._

_Si ves que mi canción acaso no resulta _

_avísame y recojo la melancolía..., melancolía._

Otra vez era viernes, ya había pasado una semana desde su conversación, y desde que Lily salió por la puerta ese día no se habían vuelto a ver. Al menos no directamente. James la miraba , pero siempre desde lejos, detrás de una ventana, escondido por quinientas personas más en el gran comedor ...

Cada vez que la veía hablar con algún chico los celos le vencían y destrozaba algo dándole una patada. La miró desde la ventana, estaba en el lago con sus amigas. Siguió mirándole y vio como se separaba del grupo con Diggory. Bajó a los terrenos

- ¡Evans! ¿podemos hablar? – habló con una voz dura- "¿por qué siempre está con ése?"

Lily lo miró dudosamente – claro- dijo al final. Se despidió del castaño y se fue con James. El moreno la llevó lejos del castillo. No quería que los vieran. Mientras andaban se hizo entre ambos un silencio incómodo. Por fin James paró de andar.

- ¿qué hacías con Diggory?- preguntó intentando parecer desinteresado

- eso a ti no te importa- Dijo enfadada, pero enseguida se sintió mal por haber sido tan antipática- es....es mi..amigo

- ¡JODER LILY!- dio una patada a una rama que había en el suelo dando la espalda a la pelirroja

- ¡Joder nada James!- le gritó – ya te dije que siguieras con tu vida que no iba a imped...

pero no puedo acabar su frase. James se había vuelto a girar hacia ella y la estaba besando. Ella al principio quiso apartarse, pero él no le dejó, y lentamente fue sucumbiendo mientras ella misma hacía el beso más íntimo. Se separaron para tomar aire y entonces Lily reaccionó alejándose dos pasos de él.

- lo... lo siento – dijo James - Lily..solo quería decirte que... "te quiero, que sí, que ese beso significó demasiado para mí, que de verdad eres tu quien me da fuerzas cada mañana, que te amo con locura"...tienes razón. Tú no eres la culpables de lo que pasó, y si hay culpables somos los dos y... – todo lo que quería decir se perdía en su garganta – que espero que podamos llevarnos bien.

- Sí James. Claro que podremos llevarnos bien, pero cuando dejes de pasarte tanto conmigo y aprendas a controlar tu genio. Yo no soy como esas tías de tu club de fans. Tú para mi no eres un premio que se gana. Así que cuando te des cuenta de eso creo que entonces podremos ser buenos amigos- sonrió. Se giró y empezó a caminar hacia el castillo - ¿vamos? -preguntó

-vamos- dijo siguiéndola


	2. cada primera vez

HOLAAAA!!!bueno, aquí termina este mini fict (el primero que escribo). Espero que os haya gustado muchoo!!o por lo menos un poco!!!he de decir que personalmente pienso que ha quedado demasiado romántico..pero ¿qué quereis?...la canción es de alejandro Sanz..y el hombre es muy románticoo.bueno eso, y además lo escribí en unos días en los que estaba un poquito deprimida..en fin!!si sois dados al empalagamiento(estoy exagerando, tampocoo es taaan romántico)supongo que os gustará....

Bueno, espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto, la verdad esq mis intenciones son escribir un verdadero fict y no uno mini como este, pero soy una novata ya un no me ha llegado la inspiración suficiente!!

Pues esooo!!muchísimas graciaass a **ginger potter, Ely-Barchu, Trixi-Black **y **Consue black. **GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAASS x los reviewss!!! Un besazoo, espero que os gusteee el final!!

En fin lectoras/es, os dejo ya con el final de _aquello que me diste..._

_**CADA PRIMERA VEZ**_

_Te dejaré una ilusión, _

_envuelta en una promesa de eterna pasión; _

_una esperanza pintada en un mar de cartón; _

_un mundo nuevo que sigue donde un día lo pusiste_

Desde esa tarde el humor de James volvió notablemente a ser el de antes, sobre todo para Snape, que como de costumbre colgaba continuamente boca abajo enseñando los calzoncillos. Los merodeadores volvían a ser un grupo y contagiaban su alegría a todos los de alrededor. James volvía a ser el chico inquieto y descarado de siempre y la gente enseguida se olvidó de la mala semana que había pasado el buscador de los leones, era como si se hubieran borrado esos días de su memoria, estaba siempre sonriendo y bromeando...y sí, para qué negarlo...mirándola, otra vez mirándola cada dos por tres sin poder evitarlo, como solía hacer desde bastante tiempo atrás, pero ahora sin reproches, ahora le gustaba mirarla y no se reprendía cada vez que lo hacía. Cada vez que las miradas de ambos se cruzaban James sonreía, y esa sonrisa se convertía en su sombra, siguiéndole a cada rincón hasta que una nueva sonrisa provocada por un nuevo cruce de sentimientos implícitos la reemplazaba.

Al igual que para el resto de Hogwarts, para Lily ese cambio de actitud no pasó desapercibido. James siempre estaba sonriendo, y eso, aunque a su entender significara un adiós a sus posibilidades de poder ser algo más que una amiga, le alegraba. Le gustaba verlo así, haciendo sus bromas de siempre, poniendo Hogwarts patas arriba y desquiciando a todos los profesores, le gustaba verlo soñar en clase y ...que la mirara, y es que, a pesar del ensimismamiento que sufría el chico cada vez que miraba a Lily, la chica jamás imaginó, en esos momentos, ser la culpable de esos paseos por las nubes del merodeador.

- "bueno cariño, como amante lo has perdido para siempre. Pero quién sabes, igual acabáis siendo muy grandes amigos"- pensó la pelirroja.

Era la última clase antes de la comida, acababan de acabar transformaciones y Lily se retrasó un poco guardando sus libros.

- bueno Potter, me alegro de que haya vuelto, aunque nunca admitiré haber dicho esto se le ha echado de menos. Además estos días le he visto muy descentrado- decía la profesora McGonagall

- si...bueno, es que he tenido una mala racha. Pero no se preocupe mujer, que ya se me ha pasado.

En ese momento Lily pasaba por delante del grupo que hablaba

- ¡el amor! Que desequilibria a todo el mundo...¿verdad James?– dijo Sirius guiñando un ojo a Lily

- eh?...sí, el amor...anda Paddy, cállate que estas mas guapo, eh! – dijo mientras miraba a la pelirroja y se ponía rojo como un tomate jurando venganza contra su mejor amigo.

- y eso ¿a qué ha venido?- Lily salía de la clase hablando sola. No se dio cuenta, pero iba sonriendo.

_Tú eres esa mujer _

_por quién me siento ese hombre capaz de querer _

_viviendo cada segundo la primera vez, _

_sabiendo que me quisiste _

_y todo aquello que me diste._

- ¡Paddfoot! Mira que eres bocazas, eh?- decía James mientras andaban por un pasillo lleno en dirección al gran comedor

- venga James, no te pongas dramático

- ¡joder nano! Que se supone que quiero que me perdone no que deje de dirigirme la pal..

- se ha ido sonriendo- lo cortó Sirius

-..labra para siempre- James se calló reparando en lo que le acababa de decir- ¿SONRIENDO?...¿ESTABA SONRIENDO?...

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco mientras James comenzaba a abrazarlo

- ha sonreído! Sirius, que no me odia, que me ha perdonado..no me lo creo. HA SONREÍDO- James iba gritando por todo Hogwarts- oye Paddfoot, ¿estas seguro de que ha visto como le guiñabas el ojo, no?

El moreno resopló- Sí pesado, seguro. Te aseguro que esa chica no está enfadada contigo, yo diría que estás más que perdonado.

James puso cara de susto- ¿más?...¿más?..más...-sus labios se tornaron en una sonrisa- ¿cómo que más? ¿a que te refieres?

- Prongsie que nos conocemos...- dijo mientras un pícara sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara

- ¡EY! ¡Prongs, Paddfoot! – Remus Lupin los llamaba por detrás

- Mooney- dijeron ambos

- oye, ¿se puede saber que le pasa a tu Lily James? Me la he cruzado saliendo de transformaciones e iba en las nubes, feliz, y ahora mismo la acabo de oír que ya no está con Diggory...¿no se supone que debería estar mal?- dijo mirando a James un poco significativamente.

- el amor...¿verdad Potter?- dijo Sirius sonriendo a su amigo y guiñándole un ojo sobreactuadamente.

- ¿tú crees?- dijo dudoso el de pelo azabache.

Sirius asintió. James sonrió y se fue corriendo por el pasillo

- me he perdido algo importante ¿no?- dijo el licántropo mientras veía como James se perdía por el pasillo.

- Anda, vamos a comer y allí te cuento, que si no como mi cuerpo se rebela y no habla

.............

James corría desesperadamente por los pasillos buscando a Lily – oye perdona, ¿has visto a Evans? – preguntó a una chica que solía ir con ella.

-sí, está en el gran comedor

Salió disparado hacia allí - ¡gracias!- gritó perdiéndose entre la gente. A llegar a la gran estancia se paró en la entrada para buscar a su inconfundible pelirroja. Estaba sentada en un sitio de la mesa de Gryffindor que para su suerte del estaba bastante vacío. Respiró profundamente y se dirigió con paso firme hacia ella.

- esto...Evans- empezó un poco cohibido- ¿podemos hablar un momento?

La chica que en ese momento bebía agua se atragantó al oír la inconfundible voz del moreno- cof,cof,cof...

- ¿estas bien?- preguntó preocupado

- ,cof...si, si, tranquilo- dijo recuperándose- dime...

James miró a Arabella Figg, la mejor amiga de Lily y que en ese inoportuno momento se encontraba allí

- bueno cariño, yo me tengo que ir... emm...a la biblioteca. Nos vemos luego, ¿vale?- se despidió su amiga- hasta luego Potter- dijo mientras le pellizcaba la cara de forma amistosa

Lily solo le sonrió.

- Hasta luego Figg- se despidió también James

- bueno dime- la voz de Lily estaba tranquila, pero por primera vez en su vida sus ojos le traicionaban mostrándola indefensa.

James se sentó a su lado- bueno..., yo quería hablar de ...de lo que ha pasado entr..- inconsciente mente se llevó una mano al pelo y se lo desordenó- de lo que pasó entre nosotros

- James ya te dije que no....

-No, no, escucha... mira, le he estado dando mil vueltas a todo lo que ha pasado este mes. No paro de pensar en todo lo que he hecho mal..

Lily iba a replicar, tampoco es que el beso hubiera sido algo que estaba mal, pero el la cortó

- Evans déjame acabar...desde aquel domingo mi vida ha estado patas arriba y he sido incapaz de ordenarla. Lo que pasó esa noche ha despertado en mi muchas sensaciones nuevas y contradictorias- por primera vez estaban manteniendo una conversación aparentemente normal (y digo aparente porque quien la oyera no diría lo mismo) en público y no gritándose de todo y lanzándose mil hechizos- no sé, bueno, no sabía lo que sentía...mira, tú me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo, pero después de lo que pasó ya no sabía si sólo me gustabas o –dudó si decirlo o no, pero su mirada se cruzó con la de Lily y continuó – si me estaba enamorando de ti.

Lily, que hasta ese momento había intentado evitar su mirada fijó sus ojos verdes en lo castaños de James – James..yo...

- calla – la cortó amablemente- escúchame. Lily, yo nunca he estado enamorado de nadie, para mí eso siempre han sido palabras mayores...siempre me ha dado miedo el amor. Pero és del beso decir que me entró miedo es poco. Al día siguiente no sabía como reaccionar, me sentía muy vulnerable contigo, así que me puse a la defensiva, pero aun así me sentía ante ti como a aquel que le pilla la lluvia por sorpresa y no tiene donde protegerse, y eso me hacía sentirme más víctima todavía. Estaba celoso pero ni borracho lo hubiera admitido, y cada vez que te veía con Diggory o con algún otro tío me entraban ganas de arrancarle la cabeza y ponerme yo en su lugar, pero hacerlo, además de que me hubieran expulsado, hubiera significado admitir mi debilidad ante ti. Así que mis celos en vez de pagarlos ellos los acababas pagando tú...bueno, y el imbécil de Diggory pero él es un caso aparte, es muy gilipollas- ambos sonrieron tímidamente, los ojos de la pelirroja volvieron a traicionarla dejando caer dos lagrimas que ella intentaba contener por todos los medios

-James ya te he dicho que yo no...

- quieres callarte de una vez pesada – dijo en tono bromista mientras le secaba las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano. Lily sonrió y también se secó los restos de agua que quedaban aun sin caer en el borde de sus brillantes ojos- ya se que no tengo porqué darte explicaciones- la chica asintió- pero quiero hacerlo

Hubo un largo silencio en el que estuvieron mirándose fijamente ajenos a todos los pares de ojos que se habían percatado de que algo importante pasaba allí y los miraban descaradamente.

- bueno eso, que lo pagabas tú, bueno, tú y mis amigos que se han portado de puta madre, bueno, que me desvío...te culpaba a ti de todo lo malo que me pasaba, de todas mis desgracias, pensaba que tu me estabas exigiendo un compromiso que yo no quería aceptar, pero no era así, era totalmente al revés, en el fono y aun sin quererlo te culpaba porque tú no me lo exigías, porque no me exigías ese compromiso que yo en el fondo si que quería aceptar. Las pocas veces que he sonreído durante estos días pasados han sido cuando recordaba aquel beso, y te juro que cada vez que lo hacía me daba un vuelco el corazón...no te rías, ya se que suena muy idiota y cursi- dijo fingiendo enfado. Lily rió mientras lo miraba y unas pocas lagrimas reprimidas se volvían a rebelar contra ella. James se puso serio otra vez y ella volvió a mirar la madera del banco apartando la vista del joven- en serio, cada vez que me acordaba del primer roce imaginaba que era real, y no sabes la de veces que nos hemos besado por primera vez en mi imaginación, y cada vez que lo hacíamos (na: besarse, mal pensads) me reprochaba a mi mismo no poder admitir, ni siquiera ante mí, lo que sentía por ti. ...cuando hablamos en esa clase me dijiste muchas cosas que me hicieron reflexionar, pero fue solo una la que de verdad me abrió los ojos. Me dijiste que me querías,- Ella lo volvió a mirar con un deje de vergüenza en los ojos, pero no aguantó la mirada -me dijiste que me querías y yo me quedé callado viendo como te ibas llorando- James le cogió suavemente la cara y la obligó a mirarlo- Luego me sentí el tío mas gilipollas del mundo...tú me has dado mucho más de lo que piensas, cuando estaba mal y hablaba contigo aunque solo fuera para preguntarte que tal el fin de semana me sentía mucho mejor, cada vez que te miraba en clase y créeme que han sido muchas empezaba a inventar mil fantasías sobre nosotros que me hacían sonreír como un estúpido, cada día que estaba de buen humor era porque tú me alegrabas...y cuándo me dijiste que me querías todas esas sensaciones se multiplicaban- Lily seguía llorando en silencio, no se podía creer que James le estuviera diciendo todo eso- Lily...yo te quiero, y ya no me cuesta admitirlo, y ya no me da miedo haberme enamorado, no si es de ti.

_Conserva mi recuerdo de piratería._

_Derrama los secretos: abre aquel baúl._

_Sigamos siendo cómplices en compañía, _

_de aquello que me diste bajo el cielo azul_

Tras las últimas palabras, la vista de la chica, que había ido de un lado a otro todo el tiempo, se paró fija en un punto lejano, un punto sentado en la mesa de Hufflepuff, y que resultó ser su ex novio que la miraba con recelo. Jamás se había sentido tan confundida. El chico que de verdad quería le acababa de decir las palabras más bonitas que jamás le habían dicho. Pensó en Amos, en su relación, la verdad es que siempre había sido más bien la palabra que el sentimiento lo que hubo entre ellos, no se querían, simplemente eran novios, era una relación superficial, pero con James era diferente. Al principio le odiaba, pero luego empezó a quererlo más y más hasta que cada rincón de su cuerpo se hubo enamorado de él hasta las entrañas. Jamás lo había admitido delante de nadie, excepto de él, pero aun así sus amigas lo sabían pues sus actitudes la delataban. Potter se la había jugado muchas veces, pero nunca le había faltado al respeto, ni le había dicho o hecho nada realmente despreciable, ahora que lo pensaba, sus peleas siempre eran idiotas y por idioteces, pero esas idioteces le afectaban muchas más que todas las burradas que le hubieran hecho los slytherins por ser sangre sucia. Con ellos se insultaba un rato y al momento se olvidaba hasta de su existencia, eran cosas intrascendentales para ella que no le producían la más mínima alteración, pero las más absurdas peleas con el merodeador le dejaban dos días con mal humor y enfadada con medio mundo. Por otro lado siempre la había defendido de los demás, él le hacía la vida imposible, sí, pero solo él. Que probara otro a fastidiarle que James se lo haría pagar. Él era el único que molestaba a Lily Evans, pero en el fondo a ella eso no le importaba... de pronto la mente de Lily volvió al presente..estaba enfrente de James oyendo de sus labios las palabras que siempre había querido oír de ellos y no era capaz de pronunciar una sola palabra "¡serás idiota niña! ¡habla! Tírate a su cuello y bésalo!...." pero no, sus pensamientos no evolucionaban a palabras y sus intenciones no evolucionaban a acciones.

Estaban sentados uno frente al otro en el mismo lado de la mesa, con una pierna a cada lado del banco. James miró a la pelirroja con el corazón en un puño. Llevaba ya un rato sin reaccionar y el chico no aguantaba más. Estiró su mano en un impulso y cogió la de Lily, no era un intento de presionarla pero necesitaba que dijera algo, aunque solo fuera un insulto y después le dejara ahí plantado...

Al notar la mano del moreno Lily volvió en sí y lo miró apretando su mano como amago de respuesta, y aunque esta no fuera esclarecedora si fue tranquilizadora.

- Lily ya se que me he portado fatal contigo siempre, que nos hemos llevado mal y que te he hecho la vida imposible, pero eso es agua pasada- sonrió- siempre tendremos ese recuerdo, nuestros días de guerra...aunque has de reconocer que en el fondo a veces era hasta divertido, eh?- los dos rieron ante el recuerdo de sus peleas- ya se que eso ha estado ahí y que no lo puedo cambiar, pero tampoco quiero hacerlo, forma parte de nuestra historia. Es un capítulo más de lo que puede llegar a ser una bonita historia con un final bonito, pero ahora es tiempo de acabarlo, no? de acabar con ese y empezar uno nuevo que le de un giro al rumbo que va siguiendo

Lily sonrió. Aún seguía llorando, de hecho no había parado desde que la primera lágrima cruzara su rostro- sí, eso forma parte del pasado. Y me alegro- se secó los ojos, pero éstos enseguida se volvieron a humedecer.

- ¿sabes una cosa Lily?

- ¿qué?- preguntó con la voz tomada

-siempre me has guardado mi mayor secreto, incluso me lo has ocultado a mí a pesar de que fuera mí secreto, pero ya no quiero que lo guardes. Te quiero y quiero que lo sepa todo el mundo. Antes te he dicho que me jodió que no me exigieras ese compromiso que yo creía que no quería, pero ahora que se que lo quiero soy yo el que te lo pide. No te lo exijo, ni mucho menos, pero si te lo pido. Y ojalá lo aceptes, ojalá aceptes que seamos algo más que buenos amigos..., y que sigas dándome fuerzas y regalándome sonrisas..., y que me dejes dártelas yo a ti, pero esta vez no furtivamente, no de manera inconsciente, quiero dártelas mientras tú sepas que te las estoy dando y saber que tú me las das a mi sabiendo que yo se que son mías. Por favor – le miró suplicante.

_Por aguantar mis malos ratos y manías, _

_por conservar secretos que me guardas tú _

_quiero ser por una vez _

_capaz de ganar y de perder_

- Lily, ya lloraste una vez por mí, no quiero que lo hagas más- dijo secándole por tercera vez los restos de lágrimas- quiero estar contigo y me importa una mierda lo que pueda decir la gente.

Las últimas palabras de James hicieron que la chica mirara a todas las personas que había a su alrededor, y se percató de que muchos de los presentes les miraban. Algunas con envidia, otros (slytherins) con asco, otros con curiosidad...miró a Sirius y a Remus que le sonreían con cariños, y justo al lado de ellos estaba Arabella cuya cómplice mirada tranquilizó a la pelirroja. Por último miró a Amos Diggory que le devolvió una gélida mirada llena de reproche. Luego del castaño sus ojos se posaron de nuevo en James. Sonrió al merodeador y le desordenó el pelo. Se miraron fijamente durante tres segundos, lentamente Lily puso su mano en el rostro de él, e ignorando toda la gama de miradas fijas en ella atrajo al moreno

hacia sí hasta apoyar su frente en la de James quedando así a muy pocos centímetros de él. Cuando sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse le dijo – yo también te quiero, y por mí el mundo que desaparezca- entonces fue James el que mató la poca distancia que los separaba gritando con su gesto lo que sentía por esa niña de pelo rojo.

_Perdón si alguna vez guardé la compostura._

_No sabes lo que ha sido que hayas sido mía._

_Comprendo que agotaste toda tu dulzura, _

_pero no me pidas niña, _

_la melancolía...,melancolía._

James y Lily se separaron al oír a medio comedor aplaudiendo. Miraron a su alrededor y vieron a Sirius subido encima de la mesa aplaudiendo como el que más y silbando mientras Remus y Arabella le estiraban de la túnica con sendos gestos de vergüenza ajena por el numerito que estaba montando.

Las caras de los alumnos eran poemas, a cada cual más extravagante, ante la situación de los dos gryffindors, cuyas caras seguían a milímetros de distancia aunque sus miradas ya no se perdían la una en la otra, si no que miraban asombrados la fiesta que se había montado en un momento, hasta estaba cayendo confeti (gentileza del cuerpo docente)...de pronto tuvieron la extraña sensación de que medio alumnado había estado pendiente de la conversación PRIVADA que acababan de tener, y por un breve instante ambos se sonrojaron al recordar la de babosadas que se habían dicho ajenos al mundo real, pero esos restos de vergüenza desaparecieron enseguida

- Voy a matar a alguien- dijo la pelirroja si mover casi los labios y con la expresión imperturbable- no mentira, voy a matar a Black- pero de pronto sus ojos se cruzaron con la figura de su director que se sujetaba la tripa de la risa y que tenía toda la pinta de ser el responsable de la espontánea decoración- viejo loco chiflado...- y ni corta ni perezosa tiñó la piel de Dumbledore de un verde chillón que hacía contraste con el rosa chicle de su pelo.

Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia el director, que seguía descojonándose, muy serias, como temiendo la reacción del aludido, pero de repente...- WAJAJAJAJAJAJA- El gran comedor rompió en carcajadas, hasta para la profesora Mc Gonagall aquella situación fue cómica y no pudo reprimir una pequeña risa. El director empezó a intuir que se reían de él, buscó con la mirada algún gesto culpable por toda la estancia y al encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Lily encontró lo que buscaba, se puso serio dispuesto a devolverle la gracieta pero entonces escuchó una voz grave y cortada por la risa

- bonito look profesor

Dumbledore se miró y por fin puedo saber por que se reían de él. Sin poder evitar una sonrisa ante su nuevo aspecto dijo- No más que el suyo señor Black- acto seguido Sirius se convirtió en Siriusina... y así comenzó una de las muchas peleas de aquel año.

Ajenos a toda la bronca que habían empezado, James y Lily se miraban sonrientes y perdidos en el otro

- Lily, ¿esto es un si?

Ella se acercó una vez más al merodeador y le dejó un suave beso en la comisura de los labios.

- vamos que si, ¿no?

Le volvió a besar pero esta vez no fue en la comisura...

- a ver, no me acaba de quedar claro

MUUUAAAAAKKKK

- creo que tomaré eso como un sí.

Lily sonrió y regaló a James un beso que intentaba poner fin a aquel circulo vicioso de aclaraciones y tras éste ambos se unieron a la divertida pelea que se libraba en aquel mismo instante y lugar.


End file.
